


fed up with the fantasies, that cover what is wrong

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Layton wants to help Melanie.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Andre Layton, Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	fed up with the fantasies, that cover what is wrong

The more time Andre Layton spends with Melanie Cavill, the more he begins to realize about her. She only ever wears her hair down, or in a bun at the base of her neck. She drinks too much caffeine for it to be healthy, and doesn't sleep enough. One thing he notices worries him, though. He's hardly seen her eat, even when offered food. 

You shouldn't be worrying about her, damnit. She can take care of herself. 

But sometimes it helps to have someone. You know that better than anyone. 

He brings it up when it's just the two of them one night. They're in Melanie's room, discussing reports.

"...hey Melanie?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah? Is there something wrong with the reports, what's the problem...?" She looks up, tilting her head. 

"There's something I wanted to ask you about. And, tell me if I'm overstepping any boundaries, but...I'm just worried." 

Melanie leans forward, resting her elbows on her legs. "Okay..."

"What's...wrong?"

She laughs, and rolls her eyes. "Gonna have to be more specific than that."

"You don't eat. Why...is that?"

She takes a breath, and looks down. "I..."

"You don't have to answer, if you don't want to. I'm just worried." He rests his hand on the table. 

"No, it's...it's okay. No one's ever...actually asked me that. I mean, Ben and Javi try and help but no one ever asked and I'm...rambling now, I'm sorry..." Her breath hitches in her throat, and Layton grabs her hand, squeezing it.

"Hey, Mel, it's okay..." He rubs his thumb along the back of her hand.

"I've just...never talked to anyone about it. I wasn't allowed to, before the Freeze, and I guess I never did after, cause of all the other shit and...yeah."

"Well...do you wanna talk about it now? You can, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to..." He raises an eyebrow.

"...I have...some issues with food. When Wilford and I were living together and working together, I used to get yelled at for eating, usually...anything that detracted from work. So I stopped eating...I got hospitalized for it, once. I passed out from not eating enough. And, uh..." She looks down again, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I've just...yeah..." 

"Mel, it's okay. Do you want a hug...?" He moves closer to her, and she nods, coming to sit closer. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I'm here for you, Mel. If you wanna be done talking, that's okay." She nods again, letting out a sob. He hugs her tighter, running his hands through her hair. 

"No one's ever told me that before..." she mumbles, and Layton's heart breaks in that moment. 

"God...I'm sorry, Melanie." He kisses her forehead. "I'm here for you. I'll help you with whatever you need, I promise."

"Andre..." She hugs him tighter, holding on to him. He hugs her back, and for a minute there, everything feels still. 

"We'll make a plan, Mel. I promise. You won't ever have to feel like that again, you're safe..." He rubs her back, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you..."

"Of course, Mel. Like I said, I'm here for you." 

She curls up to him, calmer than before. He keeps her held close, lets the silence speak words for both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with a friend and my own experience with an eating disorder  
> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
